


Layers - One Shot

by VexedBeverage



Series: Short Prompt-y Things [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Hatslash, M/M, Yogslash, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the below prompt i received on Tumblr by an anon</p><p>prompticle: "You've been gone for two weeks, give me a moment to just feel you again." hats if you would please xxxx (love your writing tons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers - One Shot

“Smith-“ Trott ground out through his teeth as the taller man mouthed his neck, arms around his middle and trailing up underneath the layers of his winter attire. “Can I at least get into the house before y-“ Trott’s words trail off into a moan as a solid warmth presses behind him, a second set of lips teasing the other side of his sensitive neck. 

His whole body heats further as the two taller man sandwich him between their bodies, four hands snaking under material to ghost over skin, tacky from the multiple layers still covering him. “For fuck-“ Trott groans as Smith eases the zip of his coat down, Ross sweeping his hands over Trott’s shoulders to get the garment to fall to the floor. 

“You’ve been gone for two weeks. Give us a moment to just feel you again.” Smith breathes against his neck, goose bumps rising as a stream of air cools the moisture left on his skin from the two men’s open mouthed kisses. 

“At least shut the front door-“ Trott requests as Ross tugs at the smaller man’s hoody, pulling it over Trott’s head. 

Smith leans down, capturing Trott’s lips in a searing kiss. “Hey- Where’s mine?” Ross protests as Trott’s fingers bury into Smith’s hair and Smith backs them towards the stairs. 

Trott pulls back from Smith who whimpers at the loss of contact and turns in the taller man’s arm to regard Ross. “Shut the door and come get yours then, Sunshine.” 

Ross grins and kicks backwards with his foot, slamming the door shut with much more force than necessary. Trott backs up as Ross walks towards him, blue eyes flashing with arousal as Trott stands on the first step, Smith already halfway up the stairs, eager as always. 

Ross licks at his lips as he reaches the other man, not having to bend his neck to look him in the eye due to Trott’s elevated position. “I missed you.” Ross admits, his hand ghosting over Trott’s jaw before brushing through his hair to rest at the nape of his neck. 

Trott’s expression softens, a small smile gracing his features as he leans forwards to place a gentle kiss against the dark haired man’s forehead. “I missed you too, mate.” 

“Oi! Save all Disney bullshit for after the banging!” Smith called from the top of the stairs, bottle of lube already in his hands.


End file.
